Bored in a Warehouse
by Dcfan100
Summary: One year after the end of Season 1, the X-Men are staking out a warehouse while Kitty ponders her feelings for Bobby and a certain nosy telepath helps her come to a startling conclusion. Bobby X Kitty Fluff! One Shot!


**Well I wrote a Wolverine and the X-Men fic about my favorite pairing. Kitty X Bobby or Shadowcat X Iceman! Basically I wrote this when I found out that the second season was cancelled. Then when I was looking through some of my old drafts I found this one and thought, hey I could revise this and turn it into an actual fic and here it is :)! Anyway, suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Please Review! It not only gives me confidence but helps me improve my writing process.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wolverine and the X-Men do you think that it would be over? And if that doesn't give you a clue then, no I do not own Wolverine and the X-Men.**

**A.N: Updated due to grammar errors**

"Ughhh, this is so boring, why are we here again?" Bobby groaned.

"Because if our little friend back in the bar was right, some of Sinister's lackey's will be passing through here today and if we can get our hands on them, then we'll be that much closer to finding Warren and shutting down Sinister for good. Now shut up!" Logan growled.

Kitty smiled to herself as the three sat behind some crates in the corner of a warehouse. It had been at least a year since the X-men had saved the world from the Phoenix and things were finally returning to normal. Well…as normal as life can get for a group of super powered mutants. Even though S.H.I.E.L.D had finally intervened and temporarily disbanded the MRD due to the Sentinel attacks, Xavier still advised the group to keep there mutant identities a secret. As if they would have it any other way. But the temporary peace didn't mean the X-Men could take a breather just yet, the teams next priority was rescuing Warren, now Archangel and stopping Sinister's mutant experimentation.

"But we've been here for an hour" he whined again.

"No Bobby, we've been here for about fifteen minuets" Kitty sighed. Bobby groaned again and Kitty grinned at the cute expression that came over Bobby's distressed face. Ever since the day that Kitty had found herself on top of him during the training session a little more than one year ago, she began to feel…attracted to Bobby. She'd always dismissed it as a simple crush until something unexpected started to happen.

"Come on Pryde!" Logan huffed interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Kitty said surprised.

"I'm switching us around a little, you'll be up near of the offices with Frost, and Gambit will stay down here with Drake." Logan said motioning for her to follow him.

"Sorry Bobby" she gave him a sad smile and Bobby waved goodbye as she and Logan quickly moved towards the other end of the warehouse. After the Phoenix had been defeated Emma was found to somehow have been alive. Hank had described it as 'One of the greatest scientific anomalies he'd seen since the destruction of the institute' or something like that. The X-Men were wary at first but eventually they'd accepted Emma back into the group. Gambit on the other hand had inexplicably shown up at the institute's door and invited himself in. Nobody knew why, although the looks that he and Rouge were trading might have had something to do with it.

Now where was she? Ah yes, Bobby. She started to **want **to spend time with him. Bobby knew how to make her laugh, he was always smiling so much that even when she was having a bad day when she saw Bobby she just felt so much better, and contrary to common belief, Bobby was actually quite the gentleman. She had gone from enjoying the time she spent with him, to wanting to spend time with him to going when every second when she was away from him was mediocre at best. It was a new feeling for her, one she'd never really felt before, she just couldn't really place her finger on…

"_Your in love with him" _a voice that was definitely not hers rang through Kitty's mind.

"_Emma?" _she thought.

"_Who else? Jean?" _The voice continued "_Believe me Pryde I've just listened to you rant for the past few minuets and…"_

"_You've been listening? Okay we need to talk personal boundaries after this"_

"_It's not my fault. You're broadcasting your thoughts so loud you might as well be shouting them into a mega phone"_

"_Oh" _Kitty thought, unsure of how to continue.

"_You're just pathetic you know?" Emma said suddenly._

"_What? I'm sorry if my thinking is too loud" _Kitty said sarcastically.

"_No, you're in love with Bobby, duh" _

"_Emma using the word duh, now that was scary. Wait…I'm in love with Bobby" _she asked.

"_Of course, I've been in your mind Kitty and I know what you think of him"_

"_Emma, remember that little talk we had about personal boundaries?" _

"_Quiet, if you like him so much, which I know you do, then why don't you just go talk to him?"_

"_Why don't you talk to Scott?" _Kitty shot back.

"_Um, Sorry I've got to go" _Emma said quickly exiting Kitty's mind. Kitty stared up at Emma who was now standing right beside her.

"True love risks rejection, don't worry" she smiled. "Just go down and tell him how you feel"

"But Logan..." Kitty began.

"Don't worry, I'll clear it with him. Now just go!" Emma chuckled. Kitty smiled back and with a quick "_Thank you" _thought she phased out of the office and started to run back towards her old hiding spot.

"Eh kid, whatcho doing here? If Logan finds out that you've left your post then you aw gonna be in a heap of trouble" Gambit said in his trademark accent.

"Kitty?" Bobby said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "What are you doing down here?" he asked as if she'd been gone for ten years instead of ten minuets "I thought Logan said to…"

"Sorry Bobby, I just have something really important I need to tell you" Kitty said taking Bobby's hand making him blush slightly.

"Everyone! Now!" Logan shouted as the X-men leapt from there hiding place and onto Sinister's unsuspecting henchmen.

"It'll have to wait Kitty" Bobby said "We've got to go"

"_Ah what the heck, showing him is a lot faster" _Kitty thought quickly standing on her toes and giving Bobby a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you" she smiled as she fazed through the boxes she was hiding behind and joining the fight leaving a stunned Bobby just standing there until Logan shouted.

"Drake! Get your *choice profanity* out here!"

**And there you have it. My first Wolverine and the X-Men fic, please review me and tell me how I did! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
